


I Fell In Love With An Assassin!

by WatchDog



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Rivals, Sexual Content, Unknown Love, Yaoi, Young Love, ass kicking, reader x various assassin, reader x various templars, sexy guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchDog/pseuds/WatchDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a young woman seeking answers to why you were left alone throughout your childhood. You are alone, you only prey and wish for someone to be beside you and fight your battles with you. You need LOVE and AFFECTION. As an abandon and unloved women who is nice, affectionate, loveable, cute, and strong. You will run into the Brotherhood of Assassins and never fight alone again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Met An Assassin!

A/N: Hello my friends and fans...maybe enemies...*Looks around the room* This is me Rosiekon and I have a story that maybe you peoplez might like! I'm pretty sure ya'll came here to read the action but let me tell you this before I start my words of art. I have to warn you that this is my first story on Assassin's Creed in general, so if this sounds like a lot of OOC-ness then sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you like the story and wish for a great summer, please! I'm a little sick of the snow, minus the fact that I like snow...I mean, it wasn't that bad, it gave me time to type this.

 

Character(s) Reader (You), Connor Kenway

(Ratonhnhake:ton), Ezio Auditore de Firenze, Altair Ibn-La'ahad, Alex Mercer, Desmond Miles, Haytham Kenway, Achilles Davenport, and secret characters. HEY! Don't hate because I like surprise stuff! You should know by now I like to have secret characters in my stories. Anyway, on to the story...

 

Enjoy!

 

HOPPING TREES AND FALLING FOR WOMEN!

 

The wind blew softly against your skin as you walked through the forest. Enjoying your morning walk, you sat on a rock beside you and sighed. Pulling your hair behind your ear, out your face, you see a couple pass by you chatting away. They held each other and laughed at a picture they held in their hands. You watched them walk down the road slowly, making you think about what it was really like to have someone close to you. Well, you didn't really have any friends and your family left you behind when you were just a little girl, all you had was yourself. Thinking about this made you want to cry. Looking down at the ground you felt your heart drop. Tears started to flow down your eyes as you cried, closing your eyes shut trying not think about your family. You start to curse and kick your legs. Images of your family raced through your head and how they said they loved you and that everything was okay...but...it really wasn't. You screamed out and dropped on your knees covering your eyes. Telling yourself to not think about what they've done to you. 'Wow' you thought. "Why in hell would I really think that there's anyone in the world who would ever care about me?!" Suddenly, you heard sounds coming from behind you, looking back you yelled, "Who's there?!" Your eyes quickly looked around at the bushes and trees. You soon spotted a man with his hands up defensively. You then gave a questioning look a the male and stood up. "Who are you? Show yourself!" The man slowly came up from the bushes and approached you with his hands up still. The man gave you a shy smile before stopping in front of you. You examined him. The male wore a fancy blue and white outfit of some sort with a strange symbol on the beak of his hood. You also noticed he had a bow, a tomahawk, firearm, and hidden blades. You smirk at him before you set you hands on your hips. "So, Mr. Assassin, you came here to save the day, or was there other reason why you tried to seek up on me?" The man was silent for a moment before answering. "I'm sorry if I startled you, I heard you scream so I thought someone was attacking you." The man bent down wiping a tear from your eye. "Are you alright, your crying." You stood silent for a moment looking down at your feet. "Yes, I'm fine, I just, wasn't having a good day." You were about say something else, but the man suddenly hugged you without question. Shocked, your eyes widen at the man's sudden actions, feeling a burn in your cheeks as he removed himself. "S-Sorry, I just...thought you needed a hug. I sometimes need one when I'm not having a good day." You stared at the man before stepping closer. Your heart started to race faster as you stepped closer and closer to him. Your hands uncontrollably reached for his hood, wanting to see what was underneath. The Assassin grabbed you by wrists quickly and pulled you gently against the tree behind you. "I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you see me. At least for right now, it's to dangerous." You smiled and stuck your tongue out. "Meanie!" The man blushed and shyly unhanded you. "Sorry." You giggled. "Hehee, your to shy for a guy. Well, at least tell me your name." His head rose. "Connor." You tilted your head to the side a bit. "Hmmm, I think your lying, tell me your REAL name." His blush deepened. "Ratonhnhake:ton." You smiled. "There you go! Wow, your just a cute one aren't you, my name is (Name). Nice to meet you, Ratonhnake:ton!" You let your hand out hoping for a handshake. Connor grabbed your hand kindly and you two shook hands. "Well, I guess were friends now!" You smiled sweetly at Connor thinking about how things might actually change like you always wished for, a friend, someone that will be by your side. Somebody that you could share a you secrets with. You mind flew sky high with many happy thoughts. Even somebody who car— You then felt a set of hands cup your face, ripping out of your thoughts to see Connor's face, well at least half. "(Name), are you coming?" You blush and quickly nodded. Connor carefully took you into his arms and began to walk. Your face heated as he walked you down the road. You then felt Connor's heart beat quickly against your arm. You shyly looked up at Connor who was blushing a bright red and it made you giggle. He looked down at you with a confused look on his face. "W-What's so funny?" You just continued to giggle. "Your just so cute Ratonhnhake:ton (or Connor if you can't pronounce.)! His blush deepened and faced to other way. "Please stop teasing me, (Name). It's embarrassing." You smiled and poked him on the cheek. "Cutie cute cutie cute!" Connor shook his head and smiled. "You just don't know when to give up do you?" Suddenly a flying axe flew passed you both at lighting speed hitting a tree. Connor stopped instantly and groaned at the axe. "Its him again." Your eyes were wide, staring at the huge axe implanted in the poor tree. You squeaked and looked a Connor who seems to be annoyed. You gave Connor a confused look and rose an eyebrow. "Ratonhnhake:ton?" A man's voice was heard laughing from a distance quickly drawing your attention to the sound coming from above. Connor turned around and you both looked up at a figure. "Hey Connor old boy! Who's that pretty lady you got down there? ...Oh, oh wait, is that your girlfriend?! Finally! Its about time!" Connor blushed. "No Ezio! She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." Ezio jumped off the tree and rolled perfectly with a rose that pointed at you and winked. "Well, if she's not yours then can I have her?" Connor growled. "No. She's mine." Ezio chuckled. "She's...yours...okay big man, if you say so. But watch her come running to me when you mess up." You felt Connor's grip tighten. "What do you want Ezio." Ezio pouted. "Well, I thought you wanted to see me for old times sake...well, I guess I'll be going since I not wanted here." Ezio ripped his axe out of the tree and started walking away. Connor smiled happily making you frown. "Hey, that wasn't very nice, he was just trying to say hello, just in...his way of doing it. You tell him to come back here." Connor looked down at you and sighed. "Okay, (Name)...Ezio!" Ezio smirked. (That's how its done! Got him callin' me back!...) Ezio turned around with tears of joy. "I knew you wanted me!" Ezio ran up and hugged you...and not Connor. Connor growled. "You see what I mean, he's an asshole." Ezio frowned. "Why should I hug you? You didn't want me." Connor rolled his eyes under his hood and pushed Ezio off of you. You giggle at the two drawing attention to yourself. You felt the two pares of eyes on you, but you couldn't help but just laugh. "You two are just to funny." Ezio flipped his hair. "I also am very fun too." Connor growled again. "What's wrong with you, doggie? You want some too?" Connor just frowned at Ezio's remarked and started to walk away with you in his arms, shaking his head. Ezio stopped to think about what he just said and blushed. "Wait! Hold on! I didn't mean that Connor! I was just playing! Damnit...Come back!" Connor whistled when Ezio started to run towards you two, only to be tackled by an unknown figure. Ezio cried out off guard as he hit the ground. The unknown person ran away quickly without being noticed making Ezio feel a bit stupid. "How did I not see that coming. Damnit Connor! I will have my revenge!" Ezio fist-pumped.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

MEETING THE TEACHER

Connor ran up to a house and opened the door. "Well, here we are." You looked around in amazement as Connor slowly set you down on your feet before closing the door behind him. You felt like this was a dream come true. You saw all the fancy furniture, pictures, decorations, and paintings. Connor smiled at you. "I'm glad you like it so far, do you need something to drink? Make your self at home." You turned towards Connor and pinned him on the front door. You kissed him on his cheek, slowly pulling off his hood. Connor didn't move or speak he just blushed. You looked at him and smiled running your fingers through his hair. "Was it that bad to show me your face?" Connor's heartbeat quicken. "(N-Name), you..." You pressed you body up to his, wanting to do something that you might regret but... "Connor, or I should say Ratonhnhake:ton. I never met anybody like you, this might sound sudden but, I never had anyone that cared so much about me as much as you do. Please..." You moved your face closer to his. "Can I kiss you?" Connor stared at you before pulling you the rest of the way. "(Name), I know what it feels like. But...we can't..." Your eyes locked on his, you came a bit closer. "Please, Ratonhnake:ton..." Connor didn't say a word he cupped your flushed cheek and gently locked lips with you. You closed your eyes feeling warmth and emotions spill all over you. The feeling his heartbeat against yours, the feeling of not being alone, the feeling of hope, and most of all...the feeling of somebody loving you. You kissed back. At that moment, Connor flipped, pinning you to the door. You wrapped you arms around his neck as you continue making-out with him. Moments in time you two would stop to breathe. Now feeling over heated you started to unbutton his outfit, when you noticed this you break the kiss and gasped. Connor blushed noticing he'd was doing the same. You two looked at each other before blushing and averting eyes. "Well, well, well, Connor I would of never thought I'd see this day." Connor's eyes widen and turned his head to face...Achilles. "A-Achilles! It's not what-wait...Ezio!" Ezio stood next to Achilles with fat smirk on is face. "Well, I was going to get you back for that. Oh yeah, me and Achilles just made a deal while you two love-birds were making-out. Connor stood up. "Achilles, what is this?" Achilles chuckled. "Connor, don't take this to heart but, your not done with your training, and you know you can't be distracted by love. It's only fatal for you and her." Connor glared at Achilles. "Achilles why? Why does she have to go because of this stupid training!" Achilles stood up straight. "Well boy, it wasn't my idea to come banging on my door to learn how to be an Assassin, was it? It wasn't my idea to try to kill off my Templar father! It wasn't my idea to throw a fit with my Mentor because he just found 'love', boy! Now was it?! Now do as I say or you can get out! What will it be?" Connor stood in silence balling his fists. You looked up at Connor with worried eyes. "Ratonhnhake:ton, don't do this for me. Besides, it's not like were going out or anything, I mean...It's my fault. Please don't do something stupid because you met me, please. Do what you came here for. The Templars aren't going to stop themselves, are they?" Connor looked back at you but then smiled at you before facing back at Achilles who waited for an answer. "Fine, but what will happen to (Name)?" Achilles chuckled. "Well, I knew you were going to ask me that question, see, she'll be watched by Ezio unti-"

"EZIO!?"

Connor's eyes flared at Ezio who smile sweetly back. Connor quickly pulled out his gun and pointed in a Ezio. Achilles quickly blocked Ezio, raising his hands in defense. "Hold on boy! Don't kill'em now! Let me finish!" Connor put his gun back and sighed. "What's keeping me from killing that pervert..." Connor said coldly. Achilles sighed heavily. "If you let the poor old man finish before you finish him. You see, we all know how Ezio is, so I talked with him and made sure he wouldn't touch her at all. His only job is to watch, not touch. Does this sound alright, boy?" Connor ran his hand through his silky brown hair before agreeing with the deal. You frowned and stood up now hoping you at least get your word on it but Ezio wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close. "Well, shall we beautiful?" You yiped and jumped into Connor's arms. "H-Help!" Connor growled at Ezio who started backing up a bit. "Ezio...I'll destroy you..." Ezio then ignored Connor's threat and gave you the puppy-eyes. "(Name), why don't you love me? Why did you let HIM steel your heart away." You just blushed and sank into Connor's arms. Achilles walked up the stairs chuckling at the two boys. Achilles then thought about the days he liked a girl when he was younger. But knowing he wasn't the only one...there was another and another and another until...she liked us all...and it didn't well for any of us.

Because things just got out of hand...

—————————————————————————————————————————-

READY FOR MORE ACTION?

"Oh~ so that's how you met Connor, well if your ever feeling lonely call me anytime...I'll be glad to sit next to you and talk or.... maybe something more if you like..." Ezio wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you blush in discomfort. But you still laughed when he tried to kiss your cheek. You have to give him some credit, he isn't all that bad. "Ezio, how did you meet Connor?" Ezio tilt his head to the side with a finger on his chin. Ezio thought for a moment before it clicked in his head. "Well, It all started when I was training with a good friend of mine, Altair. So when we were done he wanted to talk about something to me, privately, so I went along with it. Soon as we were a great distance from the others he told me about 'The other Assassin'." You watch Ezio roll his eyes before he continued. "He told me that someone else joined the Brotherhood." Your eyebrow rose. "The Brotherhood?" Ezio sighed. "Oh yeah, you don't know about the Brotherhood...okay, well first lets start by sitting down somewhere...its a long story." Ezio looked around before noticing a great spot up on a tree somewhere. Ezio quickly lifted you up and jumped towards the tree without thinking. You screamed out when there was a ditch right below the two of you AND before you know it. Ezio realized how far away the tree was and there wasn't the slightest chance of making it so...you fell down the ditch along with the genius right behind you. You two soon stopped falling and smashed into each other. You groaned as you tried to get up but the most beloved landed on top of you. Without realizing the position you two were in until Ezio rose his head. "Are you okay (Name)?" Your face was cherry red with eyes wider as earth itself. Your face was about an inch away from kissing 'Prince Charming' and not even that...he's holding your breast in the palms of his hands. You only could squeak Ezio's name. "(Name)?" You closed your eyes shut and screamed.

"RATONHNAKE:TON~!!!"

***ON TRAINING FIELD...well, outside Achilles' house...***

"Come on boy! Put your back into it!" Achilles yelled from the window. "A-Achilles! Can I have a b-break now?!" Connor tried to balance a stack of 50 logs of wood on his back. "Nope. Keep going!" Connor pouted and kept walking across the broken tree branch breathing heavily. Achilles laughed and continued reading his news paper. Connor cursed under his breath and continued to walk until...

"RATONHNAKE:TON~!!!"

Connor dropped the wood instantly. "(NAME)!" Connor bolted off were he heard the scream. Achilles looked out the window at the broken wood and cursed. "DAMNIT CONNOR! COME BACK AND CLEAN THE SHIT UP! Jesus...now I have to do it..."

————————————————————————————————————————————————

"(N-Name)! Please stop screaming! I'm sorry! Just, just, please stop, please...Connor is going to kill my ass if you don't stop." Ezio looked around panicking before he set his eyes back on yours. You stopped screaming and covered your mouth.

(OMG! Did I just call out Connor's name!? Crap! Not only Ezio is going to die, I'm acting like Connor is my boyfriend. Damnit! Damn it all! Fuck me! )

"I-I'm sorry Ezio...I just..." Ezio covered your mouth. "Shhhhh, shut your pretty little mouth...I've would of done the same if another guy came to me and grabbed my ass. Although, you do have very soft b-"

"EZIO~!"

Suddenly Connor bolted in and kicked the shit out of Ezio and he flew into the sky. Connor then bent down and asked, "Are you okay (Name)? Did he hurt you?" You blushed as Connor held your hand close. "N-No Ratonhnake:ton, we just fell down this ditch and...things got weird..." Connor kissed your hand. "As longs your okay, I have nothing to say. Besides, how'd exactly this happen, I mean, I KNOW Ezio is stupid, but he's not that stupid." You sat closer to Connor an leaned on is shoulder. "Well, he wanted to know how we met and I told him about me screaming and the hug...and we ran into him. But before we fell down here I asked him how did he meet you. So he started to talk about his friend, I think he said something about a guy named Altair. Then said another thing about The Brotherhood. So I asked him what the Brotherhood was. He then picked me up and jumped off, sadly there was this ditch and we were nowhere close to the tree he was trying to take me to. Soooo, long story short, we fell down this ditch and not knowing he grabbed my boobs." Connor growled and helped you up mumbling, "He did that on fucking purpose..." You gave Connor a look before giggling. "Ratonhnake:ton, seriously, it's cool! Ezio is Ezio, there's no changing a man, please, women was trying to do that for years. That's just the man he is, besides, he isn't all that bad." Connor rose an eyebrow and smirked. "You just don't know him yet... when the time comes, that thought will completely disappear. Just you wait." You rolled your eyes at Connor before looking around to see where Ezio flew off to. "Hey Ratonhnake:ton. Where did you kick Ezio?" Connor shrugged. "Have no clue. But I'm glad he's gone. Oh yes, which tree did he want to take you to?" You pointed over across the water. There was a giant tree full of leaves standing tall and healthy. It looked pretty with orange sun behind it. You found yourself staring at the beautiful scenery you didn't even notice Connor had you in his arms already heading for the tree. You just smile at Connor and closed your eyes feeling the breeze of the wind and the warmth of Connor's body against you. You noticed it seemed like you were safer when you were in the arms of another than being alone. You sniggled up to Connor no wanting to move, not even talk, just smile and feel the feeling. You fell asleep not knowing if it was alright, but, you didn't think Connor would mind.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————-

READY FOR MORE ATTITUDE?

After crossing the water Connor woke you up shaking you a bit. Feeling light headed you opened your eyes halfway raising a eyebrow. "Wake up sleepy-head, we're on the other side." With that you opened your eyes completely, noticing you were looking down at Connor and not up. You sat up realizing you were asleep on top of him the whole time. Blushing, you got up and stepped off the boat. "C-Come on Connor! We don't have all day!" Connor chuckled and got off the boat and followed behind. You quickly walked up to the tree with your heart bouncing inside your chest, making you feel dizzy and weird. Connor caught up setting a hand on your shoulder. You felt a bit more embarrassed feeling his touch. Not thinking straight, you suddenly jumped on him, making him lose balance and fall onto the soft sand along with you. You kissed along his jawbone to his cheeks and to his lips. For some reason, you couldn't control yourself with him. It's crazy because you just met him and you already have these kinds of feelings for him. 'Why is it always me?' you thought. Connor pinned you down on the sand and began kissing down your neck. The sweet touch...the love you never gotten...Connor is just filling you up. All the holes that have been growing ever since your parents abandoned you...and this is what you've been wanting for...somebody that loves you just as much as you want it. To think that a girl like me could find what they call 'love'. Or is this something else? "R-Ratonhnake:ton...we can't...n-not here..." You didn't sound very convincing, but, he listened anyway. "(Name)..." Connor blushed rubbing the back of his neck. You looked up at him. "I know but, I want to...but this is getting out of hand, if Achilles figures out that we're still in the middle of romance he'll kick you out and stop training you, or worst." Connor stared at you before agreeing. He stood up letting out a hand and he helped you up. Now looking around you felt like you had to use it all of the sudden. Looking at Connor with baby-eyes you ask, "U-Um Ratonhnake:ton...I need to use it." Connor blushed slightly before pointing off where the bushes were the most biggest. "You could go over there." You nod before racing over to the bushes to do your business. You look around to see if anyone was watching, mostly for Connor because you two were pretty much the only ones out here. So it seems. With your guard up still, you do your thing. After you were finished you went by the lake to clean your hands. After you were done there, you walked over to the leaves, sighing you dry your hands. As soon as you turned around, finished with your hand drying, a figure stood right in front of you, startled, you were about to call Connor but the male covered your mouth and pinned you against the tree. You tried to punch him but he was just to fast. He caught both of your hands locked them above your head with one hand. You then tried to kick but he'd already had you in a good spot. You started to panic. Now staring at him, he wore a hoodie similar to Connor's making you remember what Ezio was talking about earlier before getting kicked sky high. Your eyes then widen, now a bit more calmer you try talking to him. But its not much when his damn hand is over your mouth. You stop fighting and got your self an idea. The male didn't say or do anything he just seems to be watching you, for your next move. You stared harder, thinking back about what your mother used to tell you before abandoning you, she told you that there are some men in this world that are always looking for a challenge, so if he's lookin' for one, give him one and a good one too. You mentally took a deep breath and closed your eyes. You then cruised your tongue, licking the male's hand that covered over your mouth. The man flinched, releasing you and backed away quickly. "What are you doing?!" You smiled. "Doing what you wanted me to do, mister." The man didn't say anything for a minute covering his flushed face with his hood, but soon replied. "Your good, no wonder Ezio likes you." You gave the man a confused look. "Wait, you know Ezio? Could you be-" The man bowed. "Altair Ibn-La'ahad, Master of Assassins, but you can just call me Altair. You giggled stepping closer to Altair, feeling the sudden urge to pet him with his cat-eared shaped hood. Your hands moved themselves petting the new found friend. He paused not moving an inch. You smiled sweetly at his reaction. "Altair, your just as about as adorable as Connor is." Altair's head rose a bit, still trying to hide his emotions under his hood. "C-Connor, you've met him?" You nodded still petting Altair. "Do you know where he is?" You froze in your place, you totally forgot about leaving Connor by the shore. Grabbing Altair's hand, you dragged him along until you arrived where you left Connor. Sadly, Connor wasn't anywhere in sight. You started wonder where did he run off to. Still holding Altair's hand, you faced him with a frown. "I don't know where he went, the last time I saw him was here. Altair avoided eye contact with you still blushing, but, from his hand being held. (OR SO IT SEEMS!) You stared at Altair with eyes full of cuteness. Noticing his shyness towards you made you giggle, just the fact of holding his hand is making him blush, to think the big bad wolf had a soft spot. "Altair, have you ever had a girl hold your hand before?" His blush deepened glancing at you as he pulled his hood down farther. "Please...enough with your jokes..." Your smile grew bigger. "Ooooohhhh, the big bad wolf is serious now! Aww, how cute! I could just kiss your cute little face right now!", You then pulled him closer and kissed his flushed cheek gently and laughed clapping your hands together. "Hehee, I wish I could take a pic—" Suddenly you were cut off by a flying axe smashing into a tree in between you and Altair. Sweetdropping, eyes wide and jaw dropped, you slowly turn towards 'Prince Charming' sitting on a tree branch waving at the two of you. It only seems that you weren't the only one unhappy right now, looking at Altair's same old straight face expression. The both of you growled at Ezio. "What the fuck Ezio?! You could of killed us with this thing!" You say pointing at the huge hammer sitting perfectly within the tree's bark. "Sorry darling, I just had to say something to Altair.," Ezio turned to face Altair from a distance. "I just have to say, I haven't seen ANYBODY walk all over you like that in YEARS! I mean, your always being the badass all the time, like SOOO INDESTRUCTIBLE! Never really anybody could pull off such a stunt. I'm so proud of (Name) right now! You know what, lets celebrate! Just me, you, and Altair right here, what do ya' say!" Ezio magically came in the middle of the two friends and wrapped his arms around your necks overjoyed. Ezio kissed your cheek quickly after suddenly pushing Altair away. "Or would you like it to be just you and me? I run all night, baby. Satisfaction guaranteed." Ezio pulled you closer, kissing and biting you down your neck. You yiped and quickly tried to escape, but Ezio had a tight grip on you. "What's wrong my beloved? Why do you try to run? Don't you like it?" You felt your face heaten as he kissed down to your breast. "E-Ezio...I..." Altair rose up from the lake, drenched, he scowled walking towards Ezio cracking his knuckles. Ezio licked back up your neck, making you softly moan his name uncontrollably. Ezio chuckled, continuing to rape your neck and breast. Altair stood over you both with hell in his eyes. Ready to kill the angel from up above, Altair roughly pulled Ezio's ponytail and dragged him over to the lake and began kicking his ass with no regret. You, now sitting on the ground covering you mouth, watching Ezio get his face pounded in. Not believing what you've just done, you blush and kick your feet scream like mad crazy. Altair cracked his neck, walking away from the finished Ezio who cried out in pain holding his belly. Altair looked back, smiling, waving at the poor Ezio and continued walking over to you. He then looked down at you pulling off his soaked hood. "Are you alright?" You had tears in your eyes as you looked up at Altair. A weak smile spread cross your face and nodded. "Yeah, thank you." Looking away you still felt the golden eyes locked on you. Sniffling, you buried your face in your knees and cried out. Altair eyes widen and got down on his knees and held you in his arms. "Shhhh, don't cry. Please, I'm here for you." You lifted your head to look into Altair's golden eyes who beamed at you. You wrapped your arms around Altair, hugging him back. Altair helt you, actually cracking a bit of smile. "It's okay, Ezio won't touch you anymore." You hugged tighter feeling your heart beat rapidly again.

( What is up with me, why am I feeling this way? What the hell is wrong with me?! I-I never felt this way before I met...)

You snuggle up to Altair feeling the heat rise in your cheeks, not wanting to let go, you closed your eyes and buried your face in Altair's trenched coat. Altair blushed, closing his eyes, he felt the same way. Pulling you in even closer, you smile. "Altair...thank you." Altair released you, setting his hand on his chest secretly and sat next to you. "Sorry, I felt like hugging you." You laugh wiping the tears out your eyes. "Its okay Altair, I really needed one...thank you for caring about me..." Altair looked over to you with light eyes reaching over pulling your face closer to his. "I'll always be there when you need me." Saying this, he kissed you softly before rising quickly and walking away. You reached out your hand calling his name but he kept walking. Pulling his hood up, he jumped into the shadows, fleeing the area. (Altair's mission: MISSION COMPLETE!) You sighed heavily as you rose from your spot, walking over to Ezio who still lied on the wet sand, you shake your head mumbling Altair's name before bending down to get a good look at Ezio. Ezio lied silently not moving, making you feel a bit uneasy. You started shaking Ezio calling his name but, no response. You shook him again and called his name, but, still, no response. You cursed under you breath and angrily kicked his back making Ezio cry out in massive pain. You smiled evilly and sat down on a log beside you humming happily. "Just checking. I mean, I thought Altair killed you for a moment." Ezio got up sticking his tongue at you. You shrugged and returned the favor. Ezio laughed plopping next to you, wrapping his arm around you. "Well, I couldn't think of a better day, Altair likes you!" You rolled your eyes pushing 'Romeo' away with smile on your face. "Shut up, Ezio. He's just a good friend." Ezio smirked. "Oh, OH~, you like him too, don't you, awww, how sweet! That must be nice." You blush, pushing Ezio harder. Ezio fell but still laughed at you pointing at you making you blush harder. "Oh, that's priceless! (Name) and Altair sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" You got up punching him in the arm and ran away as fast as you could, leaving Ezio laughing his head off. You ran though the forest and into the restricted area, not knowing to turn around. You ignore all the signs continued running. Suddenly you trip, quickly falling letting out a scream before hitting the dirt. A dirtcloud flew up into the air where you fell, feeling stupid, you groaned. "Owwwwwww, what the fuck! Damn gravity." You lied there for a moment before pulling yourself up. As soon as you were up you brushed and combed the dirt out of your hair and clothing. Shaking the pain off your face and body, you looked around slowly. Then you noticed something. "What? Wait a minute. Where the hell-"

"Stop right there!"

You froze in place putting your hands up high, surrendering to the manly voice behind. "S-Sorry sir did I do something wrong?!" The man laughed. "Well, yeah bitch, your in a restricted area, can't you read?" You put your arms down and turned around to look at the man behind. With your eyebrows nitted, you question the man. "I'm sorry sir, but, who the fuck are you talking to?" The man gave you an amazed look before swinging his hand in the air. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I mistaken you for somebody else, my bad." You snarled at the Redcoat before cracking your neck and knuckles ready to fight. "I've fought you guys once, and I'll do it again if I have to!" You stood in your fighting position. Not moving, the Redcoat just smirks. "Did you really think we were going to do a one-on-one, ha! Sorry tuts, but normally we don't have girls flyin' around here, so, WE figured we'll have some fun with you." Guys began jumping out of bushes, trees, tall grass, and wagons. You looked around yourself not knowing what's happening until you noticed...they surrounded you. You growled balling your hands to fists. You couldn't stand a chance against these pricks, there just to many. Well, you fought some Redcoats in your days, but not this many. Feeling completely out numbered you still stood your guard, watching the surrounding Redcoats. "Well, I have to say, you put quiet a show for a girl, but, shows over. So just be a good girl and do what we tell you, and, we might not hurt you, hows that sound?" The men laughed and cheered around you. You just narrowed your eyes at the man and spit right on his shoe and gave a sweet smile. The Redcoat looked down at his shoe and then glared back you. "Get that, bitch!" The Redcoat commanded drawing his sword. The men began their attack charging at you with their guns and swords. You closed your eyes preparing for the ass beating and pain...but...nothing happened.

 

SEQUENCE 1: COMPLETED


	2. I'm Close To My Assassins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not tellin' ya babe! ;))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! It's me Rosiekon with some awesome news! I got you a new chapter for 'I Fell In Love With An Assassin!' story! Now, I know your excited so lets begin after this. Oh yes, I ALMOST forgot to say, there could be yaoi in this one so be on a look out! If you DO NOT like yaoi then YOU CAN GET OUT! Because I don't want to hear the crap. Anyways...
> 
> CONGRATS! YOU GOT NEW CHARACTER(S)!
> 
> Congratulations! I'm proud of you! You won the 'Sexy Lotto'! It's a lotto where you win sexy characters! But I'm never tellin' what'cha got! YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO READ AND FINE OUT! Well, enjoy this work of art!
> 
> Enjoy!

NEVER THOUGHT SHIPS WILL PASS...

Previewing what happened last chapter...

The men began their attack charging at you with their guns and swords. You closed your eyes preparing for the ass beating and pain...but...nothing happened.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stood still with your eyes closed, still feeling nothing. You started to think to yourself, 'Did I die that fast?'. You shook your head mentally.

( Wow, that's a damn shame, right when things were just getting better... )

You then felt cold fingertips brushing your cheek. Feeling this you cracked your eyes open a bit afraid that you'll see clouds and angels. Slowly opening your eyes you saw blue eyes staring into yours. Opening your eyes completely, you saw a male standing before you with a smile. You felt your warm tears rolling down your cheeks, noticing that you must of been crying when the Redcoats charged at you.

( Wait...Redcoats! )

You backed up, putting your guard up. "Who are you? Are you a Redcoat?!" The blond just stood shocked at your sudden need to fight. He just rose his hands and confessed. "See, I'm not a Redcoat. I am only an ally of yours, nothing more nothing less." You narrowed your eyes at the blond still in fighting stance. "Then tell me where did all those Redcoats go?" The man chuckled. "Look around you sweetness, there all dead." You stopped to look around yourself. Redcoats layed dead around you both, including that jackass who tried to kill you. You look back at the blond who kicked his foot back and forth waiting for you to question him again. You just stared at him stepping out of fighting stance. You suddenly bowed to the man drawing his attention to you. "I'm sorry for mistaking you for a Redcoat. Please forgive me, and thank you for saving me!" His blue eyes stared at you, stepping closer to you feeling a bit cocky. "You don't need to thank me, besides I wasn't just going to let them have their way with you." You looked up at the blond and frowned. "Why would you want to save me? I'm just...not worth your time, besides if you were to get hurt because of me...I-" The blond covered your mouth and gave you an angry look. "Stop talking all that trash about yourself! It isn't your fault because they attacked you! I chose to save you because you ARE worth it! I don't want to hear that trash talk anymore! Now shut up and follow me!" The man removed his hand from your mouth and walked a distance from you before waving his hand telling you to follow. You gave a weak smile and decided to follow the blond.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes pass and your still wondering why you decided to follow this guy. You stared at him from behind thinking about what he was going to do next. Better yet, WHERE THE HELL WAS HE TAKING YOU! You sighed and looked around at the trees and the water. You smile remembering the time you were about five years old. Running and playing in the water, laughing and waving at your mom who just sat on the sand, watching you play and shoot your water gun at other kids. Thinking of the times when your mom did care until-- You suddenly banged into something throwing you off base. You blink twice before looking at the object in front of you. You noticed you just ran into the blond's back. Blinking another two times, you quickly back away from him. He looked over his shoulder at you before smiling sweetly. "Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna bite." You blushed and twilled your fingers together. "S-Sorry..." You bowed your head down standing up straight. You heard him laugh at you making you feel more embarrassed. Feeling stupid, you rose you head up a bit only to quickly felt warm hands combing threw your hair. You squeaked as you felt your face heaten. "I've been wanting to ask you what your name was...could you tell me?" You looked up at the blond before standing tall. "(N-Name), sir! A-And you?" He removed his hand and smiled. "Edward James Kenway. But to you, call me Edward or Kenway..." You smiled and jumped at Edward, hugging him tightly. Shocked, Edward stood motionless for a moment. "(N-Name), where did all this energy come from?!" You blushed and buried your face in his coat. "I just wanted to hug you since I did the same to all my other friends." He gave you a smile. "Well, I'm glad to be one of your friends. Now, tell me something else, where are your other friends? Shouldn't they be with you right now?" You backed off of him and looked down at your boots. "Well, you see, I really don't know where some of them are at right now. I mean, I kind of ran away from one of them and ran into the Redcoats..." Edward rolled him eyes. "Tell me why you ran away." You slightly blushed avoiding eye contact. "Ummm, well, I...we..." Edward's blue eyes stared at you trying to scan your sudden change in emotions. You glanced at him, shaking in your boots. "D-Do I have to tell?" Edward's eyes widen. "Um, I mean, if it's not what I think it is, than you can tell me, please." You let out a deep breath. "Well its a long story, first I was with one of my friends and his name is Ratonhnake:ton, but people just call him Connor. Anyway, so we were going across shore to see a tree. After we've crossed," You glance at Edward before continuing. "Things happened and then I had to go use it, so I left to do my thing, after I was done, I washed my hands and dried them. Out of no where, another new found friend appeared and we fought a bit until I noticed he wasn't a rapist. I stopped fighting and did what I had to do. After I won and he was off of me, we ended up introducing each other, his name is Altair. After THAT, I dragged him to find Ratonhnake:ton...but...he was nowhere in sight. Then I teased Altair a bit before ALMOST GETTING HIT BY MY FRIEND'S AXE! He teased me and did things that I've should of killed him for, he then pushes Altair in the lake and Altair beat the dog shit out of him, me and Altair had a...moment and after that, Altair vanished. I, of course run up to the idiot and made sure he was okay. His name is Ezio, 'Prince Charming' on my opinion. He played to much with me and I ran away, sadly, running into those dirt bags that tried to attack me and that's when you came in...so..." Edward just laughed. "So, this is what happened to you? Okay, I understand now. And you've met every single one today?" You nodded watching Edward shake his head. "Wow. I mean, that's all lot for a pretty girl like you. So, this is everyday or just today?" You giggled. "Awww, quit it, this is a first for me. Besides, it's not that bad, at least I have some friends now. I never had anyone else since I was little." You looked down with a frown. "Well, I don't think you'll understand but...I was actually lonely for years, never had a single person who cared the slightest bit about m-" 

Edward grabbed your arm pulling you in, sweeping you up and began running down the dirt road. You, wide eyed, just felt a weird feeling in your chest. Your mind raced thinking, 'Why now? Why do you people care about me now?!'. Tears started flowing down your cheeks as you buried your face in Edward's chest. He glanced at you as he ran up a bridge of some kind, you couldn't really tell, all you knew was that you could feel Edward's gaze. Edward ran into a room and kicked the door closed and threw you on a bed. You curled up on the red covers not wanted to look at Edward. Edward then climbed up on the bed hovering above you, he stared at you. You looked at Edward from the corner of your eye before stuffing your face back in the covers. Edward grabbed and pulled your wrists, setting them on both sides of you. You closed your eyes and tried to pull away but Edward was just to strong. You turn your head to the side feeling weak and powerless. Edward demanded for you to look at him but you ignored him shaking your head. Edward asked you again but you didn't listen. Edward sighed. "Well, fine, if you want to cry then cry..." Edward released you completely and sat on the edge of the bed. "I just...don't want to hear that coming from you, you hear me?" You felt yourself sink into the bed turning to look at Edward who sat beside you on the edge of the bed. Hearing Edward sigh you try to smile as you wiped your tears away and reached for Edward's hand. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Captain Kenway! Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but, you have some Assassin here to see you." You heard footsteps quickly vanish away. Edward then quickly stood up, mumbling to himself and looked back at you. You gave a small smile and sat up. "Edward, I'm sorry for the trouble I've put you though. Is there anything I could do for you?" Edward bent down kissed your cheek softly before rising up. "Nothing, now stay here so I can see what's going on outside, alright." You sat in the middle of the bed with a blush and nodded. Edward left the room and closed the door behind him leaving you in the Captain's cabin. You grabbed a pillow and hugged it, wondering where Edward was heading off to. Curious, you set the pillow aside and slid off the bed. You then walked over to the door and peeked out side trying to see what was up. Looking around, you saw guys carring barrels and rope and cleaning the floors. You noticed you were on a ship. You smiled happily. You always liked ships, but you've never been on one before but its nice to see them pass. You now tried to find Edward on the ship but you couldn't see him. You groaned and said to yourself, "Well I guess I can't stay here if I want to find him, it's not like I could see through this little crack anyway. So you opened the door slowly, looking around just in case anybody was watching. You figured the coast was clear so you stepped out and closed the door shut and started creeping around the ship. You sighed not seeing Edward anywhere. You then thought back on what the person said on the other side of the door earlier. You remembered the guy saying something about...ASSASSIN! Your eyes widen. "Wait. Assassin? I think I've said something about assassins before...wait...wait...wait...WAIT! RATONHNAKE:TON!" You started to run down some stairs, passed some crew members, and ran down the bridge looking thing. You then looked around feeling people's eyes staring at you. You then noticed Edward talking to some people that you couldn't see very clearly. So you started walking towards the group not noticed by Edward. You did some pretty cool rolls and some flips here and there. Then you quickly climbed a tree to finally see Edward and the assassin clearly. There stood three guys with hoods on, talking to Edward. You saw Edward laugh and pointed over to the Jackdaw and lead the three strangers towards the ship. You began to worry about yourself for a moment. "Are those guys looking for me?" You puffed up and climbed down the tree. "I got to see whats going on!" You ran into some long grass and quickly paced so that you were close enough to at least eavesdrop the group's conversation. You then slowed down to about their pace and listened. "Well, I did find a girl, but at the time I found her, she was being attacked by the Redcoats." Edward said facing the group. Then the one in the middle nudged his elbow on the white coated on the left and teased the blue striped coated one on the right. "Hey, that could be ya'll girlfriend! The girl you both were kissy-kissy with. Oooh, baby, more--" The two cracked the middle one in the back of his head and growled. Edward laughed. "She could be, she is very beautiful for a lady like herself. She shouldn't be by herself out her..." The one in the middle smiled evilly. "Did you say beautiful? Tell me what's she's like in the bed." Edward blushed and turned his head. "I never touched her like that." The middle one's smile grew. "But, you still want to rock her world, don't you?" Edward turned his back on the group and began walking faster. "Shut up..." The three started laughing at Edward. "Hey Edward, why you walkin' so fast?! Did I get you that good?!" Edward stopped at the bridge and turned around to face the trio. "Well, here we are. Make yourselves at home while I go get-" "Your girlfriend!" The trio laughed again while Edward quickly walked away from the three. You already started climbing a latter as you fist-pumped at your victorious victory. As soon as you made your way to the top, you tried to race to the room before Edward got there. You never thought you were that good at eavesdropping. You felt proud of yourself as you ran down the balcony and up the stairs. You then looked back to see if Edward was behind you. You smirked and turned your head to face forward, but suddenly crashed into someone and fell forward. You then landed on top of the man feeling like a complete retard.

( How many times am I going to fall today!!!? )

You both groaned and opened your eyes. Your eyes widen as you stared at the blond before you. Edward gave you a confused look. "(Name)? I thought I told you to stay in the room?" You looked down at your hands that layed on Edward's chest. You couldn't help but feel the flames in your cheeks. Edward tilt his head to the side a bit and brushed his finger on your cheek. "Are you...alright?" You looked back at Edward and nodded. Edward smiled and pushed your hair out of your face. "(Name), don't ever put yourself down for anything...so please, I don't want to see you cry anymore. Earlier I just..." You placed a finger on Edward's lips and shook you head. "It's okay Edward. I'm just happy you care..." Edward blushed averting his eyes. You smile and kissed Edward's forehead before getting off of him. "Now, I know what you said to those guys over by the dock earlier." Edward's blush deepened. "Y-You...be quiet..." You smirked and crossed your arms. But you noticed the whole crew surrounded you both laughing and chatting away at Edward's kindness towards you. "Hey, Captain! Is she your lady-friend?" Edward rose and glared at the crew member who sunk back into the crowd. Edward covered his flushed cheeks and told the crew to shoo and fly away. You just giggled. "Hehehee..." Edward turned to look at you. "Is this funny to you?" You just burst out laughing. "Edward! Your to cute! Hahahahahahaaa!!" Edward chocked on his next word, pushing you playfully and walked away from you as you laughed at him. The crew watched Edward run off to his cabin and close the door then look at you and agreed, 'Oh shit, Captain Kenway definitely likes her..!'.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THINGS JUST HAPPEN...

It was late at night and everybody celebrated as they sailed the waters knowing it was a special night for Edward and his crew. The ship's birthday or something like that. You saw people talking, dancing, and playing music and it felt nice and enjoyable to see your friends have fun. You also finally discover that the three Assassin were at the docks earlier was Connor, Ezio, and Altair the whole time. They were just looking for you. It also made you happy that they were looking for you, feeling that feeling that you still can't figure out. 

The fresh cold salty breeze filled the air as you stood outside on the balcony watching the waves and stars. You smile looking up at the moon that glowed brightly, shining the night away. You also looked at the stars, trying to count them, but there was just to many. You lost track like 20 times. You then suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind making you look back. You saw Connor walk up to you. "(Name), how come your up here and not with the others?" You turn to face Connor. "Well, I'm not much of a party person..." Connor laughed. "I'm not either, but everybody is wondering where your at, but, I figured you'd be the one to watch the stars instead of partying." You nodded. "Yeah, you got me down pack. Hey, why are you all the way over there? Come here!" Connor shyly stepped closer to you. You swung your hand telling him to come closer. He stepped a little more closer to you. You just roll your eyes. "Come on, Ratonhnake:ton. Just come here so I can give you a hug." Connor blushed and walked over to you. You jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Ohhhh, I missed you and your cuteness so much! Where have you been all this time?" Connor hugged you back. "You mean at the shore, well, I ran into Ezio and he tricked me into watching a pack of dogs, he knows I love animals so he uses it against me." You gave Connor a smile and kissed his cheek. "I knew you loved animals, is that why they follow you all the time?" Connor nodded. "Yes, they must have a thing for me. I really don't mind if they follow though." You both broke the hug and looked up at the stars. "So, do you want to go downstairs and enjoy the party or stay up here and watch the stars?" You smile at Connor before taking his hand. "I guess joining the party might not be that bad, right?" Connor smiled. "Well, yeah, as long as you stay away from Ezio and Altair, then you'll be fine." You rose an eyebrow. "I know about Ezio, but Altair? Why Altair?" Connor shook his head. "When there's sake and Ezio, they do not mix together right, making something very...different. And Altair...thanks to Ezio 99.9% of the time. Ezio forces Altair to drink with him some how. It's a long story...and I really don't feel like talking about what they actually do to each other when their drunk..." You smile widely. "Is it what I think is?" Connor looked at you. "Maybe...sometimes." Connor then lead you down stairs where everybody seemed to be at. You looked around scanning the area, personally, you were searching for Ezio and Altair. You then asked Connor if he wanted to sit by cafe where, of course at this hour, sell beer and sake. Connor rolled his eyes at you knowing actually what you were up to, he went along with you. You both sat at a round table and sighed. "So tell me, even though you really don't want to talk about it, what do Ezio and Altair do with each other?" Connor banged his head on the table and sighed. "(Name)~!" You folded your arms. "I'm waiting, Ratonhnake;ton..." Connor groaned not lifting his head from the table. "They sexually touch each other, minus the fact that they hate each other, well at least Altair hates Ezio...kinda...I can tell you that." Your mind just wandered. "Sexually touching each other, hm?" Connor shook his head on the table. "Your liking this aren't you, (Name)." You nodded. "Yes, indeed. Oh, and ummm, who's taking it in?" Connor got out of his seat and started walking away pulling his hood up. "Ratonhnake:ton! Come back!" You sighed and looked over at the front seats, there you saw your friends talking to each other. You smiled as you moved to a different table to see and hear better. Sitting not to far away from Ezio and Altair you also ordered yourself a meal to eat while you secretly watch. "A-Altair...why are you so shitty lookin' all the...fuckin' time...YOUR ALWAYS BITCHIN' AT ME!," Ezio slammed his fist on the table and threw his cup at the waiter. Like....w-what the fu..ck did I do to you?" Altair didn't say anything, he just stared at Ezio with the same straight-face expression. Ezio just hissed at Altair and called the waiter for more sake. "ALTAIR! STOP LOOKIN' AT *Hiccups* ME LIKE THAT! Your making me w-wanna cry....do you want to see a pretty *Hiccups* girl like me get down AND DIRTY! YEAH!" Altair still remands the same making Ezio frown. "You didn't....have to be A BITCH ABOUT IT, DAMN! I'll *Hiccups* keep my fuckin' clothes on and you........c-can't say shit about...shit...shit..." The waiter set the sake down next to Ezio. "Here you are, sir." Ezio gave the waiter a disgusted look before slapping it off the table. "I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT! GET THAT *Hiccups* SHIT OUT OF HERE! Your just *Hiccups* a sad bitch with no shit to give, n-now get the fuck away! HE'S MINE!" Ezio quickly grabbed his chair and threw it at the waiter and clumped Altair and started making-out with him. Altair pulled Ezio in and grabbed his ass. Ezio moaned Altair's name and began French kissing. You had a front row seat because it was right in front of you. You smiled evilly and took some pictures with your camera. You then continued eating watching the two assassins get in on with each other. You enjoyed the party the rest of the time until it was over...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE CAT NEVER WALKS NEAR THE WATER...

After the party was over, you felt tired and needed sleep, thanks to Edward, he gave you a good room to sleep in until morning, but you couldn't help but feel a bit cold. You checked to see if you were under the covers, and you layed right under them. So you began to feel like it might not be physically, it could just be mentally but, you've aways slept by yourself, so why feel different now? You then threw the covers from your body as you kick your legs over the edge of the bed and slowly walked up to the door. You looked back at your bed before reaching for the door knob. You gently turn the knob and cracked the door not making a sound. As soon as you stepped out the room and closed the door behind you, you creeped down the stairs and stopped at Edward's cabin. You check your surrounding area before slowly opening the door up to see Edward lie asleep in his bed. You smiled and closed the door back. You then slowly frown.

( Well, I don't want to wake anybody, I'm already a burden... )

You shook your head before continuing your quest. You started to creep away from the door and slowly made your way along the balcony. Suddenly a cat ran right passed you, scaring the crap of you. You hopped back as you watched the cat run across the balcony and down the stairs. You blink twice before moving towards the staircase to listen carefully to hear if anyone was downstairs. You then stopped and looked down, and...it was dark. You shook your head in disagreement and turned around. You then heard a sound coming from downstairs making you magically change your mind and you headed downstairs. As soon as you made your way down, you tried to see but there only were a few candles leading the way. You started walking down the hall unaware of the shadow that followed behind. You looked back a few times, feeling that you were being followed but it seems like it was just your imagination. You started walking faster only to suddenly turn and smash into the figure who followed. Falling down, and yes, making a hell of a lot of noise. After toppling the figure, you smirked. "I knew I was righ--" The figure put a hand to your mouth. You just narrowed your eyes feeling very irritated.

( WHY IS EVERYBODY COVERING MY MOUTH TODAY?! )

"Shhh, it's me, Altair..." You smiled through his fingers. 

( Oooooh, Altair is following me around in the dark? That's new.... )

He then slowly removed his hand and pulled you closer. "Why are you down here in the dark? Shouldn't you be upstairs?" You nodded. "Yes, but...I kind of felt cold even though I was under the covers..so..." Altair blushed. "It's weird isn't it?" You looked down at him and blushed. "So you know what it's like then, huh? I never thought the toughest man of the crew felt lonely?" Altair glared at you. "Hey." You giggled. "I'm just playing...", You pulled on his hood. "Besides, it's cute." Altair's blush deepened. "S-Shut up..." You smiled. "Altair, can I ask you something?" Altair paused. "As long as your not making fun, then yes." You tilt your head to the side. "Why do you care about me?" Altair glanced at you and turned his head, facing you. "Because, we're the same..." You stared down at him. Your feelings spelt again and you pulled Altair into an embrace, feeling the fire fill you face, as you helt the Assassin tightly.

( He's...like me? Does this mean that...he was alone in his childhood too? )

You felt Altair hug you back. "(Name)...please, you don't have to-" You suddenly pinned Altair and smashed your lips against his, feeling his hand cruse through your hair. Altair kissed you back, lifting you and pushing you gently against the wall. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you slid your tongue into his mouth. Altair quickly fought for dominance making you have less advantage in the battle. Well, it is to be expected from the cat. I mean, he DID do something VERY similar to this with Ezio at the party. Altair topped you and won you over, then you both broke the kiss to breathe. Altair worked his way down your neck making you moan aloud not aware of how loud you were. You then slid your hands down his chest and started removing clothing, unlike your moment with Ratonhnake:ton (or Connor), you kept going. Altair moaned and started doing the same. You both felt overheated and needed to breathe, but the feeling was just to strong, neither one wanted to stop. But a sound was heard near by the stairs. You and Altair did hear the sound but your bodies kept moving themselves. You both tried to push each other away but you just smashed back onto each other. "A-Altair...I can't stop it..." Altair gazed at you and said the same. You both kissed each other before the lights flicked on. "Is anybody down here?" You both froze in place. "Damnit, it's Ezio..." You and Altair got up and hurried along to try and find a different place but... "Hey! Altair!? (Name)!? Is that you? The both of you stopped and looked back to see Ezio in his PJs smirking with his axe in his hand. "Oh, what do we have here? Thought I heard some sounds down here but, I didn't think it was this! So, (Name), tell me, which one you like so far? Connor or Altair?" You glared at Ezio before looking away. "What are you talking about, Ezio?" Ezio smiled and slowly started walking over to the both of you swinging his axe in a circle. "Sooo, your sayin' you like me then?" You just rolled your eyes. "Calm on, Ezio...just cut the crap and do what you came down for." Ezio chuckled. "I see, Altair's evilness spread within your body and yet, as usual, I'll be the hero that saves you!" Altair sighed. "I think he's drunk still..." Suddenly something popped in your head and you grabbed your camera out your pouch and smiled evilly. 

( This should change the subject! )

"Speaking of drunk, I wanted to show you two something really quick." Altair and Ezio gave you a curious look before looking over your shoulder to see the camera screen. See, me and Ratonhnake:ton talked about your behavior, being drunk and weird...just a little bit...and here is some evidence that shows who you both really are like at a drunk state. You turned on the camera and showed them the pictures you've took at the party. Watching Ezio frown and Altair walk away from you, standing by some barrels, putting a hand to his face and shaking his head sighing deeply. You laughed and continued flipping the pictures. Ezio glared at you. "And you didn't stop us...how dare you, enjoying this..." You started laughing harder as Ezio stepped away from you with a blush. "Your to evil for me, (Name)..." Altair pulled his hood down. "(Name)..." You sighed wiping your happy tears away and clapped your hands together. "Haaa, that was a good one! More! More!" Ezio turned around with a wink. "You want more, oh I'll give you more!" Ezio grabbed you up and pulled you in, only to be yanked away by Altair. "Back off." Ezio put his hands up in defence. "Okay, okay, damn...just don't hit me!" Altair hissed and grabbed your hand. "Come on, (Name). We have things to do." Ezio giggled. "In the bed?" Altair blushed and pulled you along making you stumble as he quickly walked away from Ezio. Ezio laughed. "Have a good time you two! Get her good Altair!" Altair pulled his hood down. "Fuck you, Ezio..." Ezio cheered louder as Altair pulled you up the stairs. You stared at Altair, wondering what he's thinking about right now. You blushed and looked away. You then saw that same cat sitting on top of some crates staring at you and Altair as you both walked. You gave the cat a weird look as it jumped off the crates and ran over to Altair and meowed. Altair stopped instantly and looked down at the cat. The cat purred as it moved against his legs. You watched the cat pur against Altair and it made you smile. "I think it likes you." Altair glanced at you and blushed. "Yeah, I get it a lot..." You happily giggled and came closer. "You really are as cute as Ratonhnake:ton! Aw, I wish he was here to see your cuteness!" Altair shook his head. "Oh no, I can't let that happen..." Your smile grew. "Is it because of your 'I got to be the tough one' personality? Or your just to embarrassed show it?" Altair blushed and looked away. "S-Shut up, (Name)..." You nudged Altair. "Awwwww!" The cat meowed cheering you on. You smiled at the cat in return. "See, it thinks your cute too!" Altair poked your forehead. "Alright, alright, stop teasing, " Altair then pointed at the cat. "You too..." The cat meowed and purred against Altair's leg again. Altair shook his head. "Nobody is listening..." You smirked. "Yeah, we're listening, we just can't help it!" Altair rolled his eyes. "Whatever, at least you don't have nothing to be teased about." You nodded. "Yep, and its stayin' that way! FOREV-" Altair covered your mouth. "Shhh, remember, its still late at night..." You sigh mentally and roll your eyes.

( Okay, now get your hand off my mouth...GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE AND MOUTH COVERING! )

Altair smiled. (For the first time...) "(Name), so about earlier, you said you couldn't sleep?" You instantly blush. "Mfmh! Mghghf!" Altair just gave you a confused look. "What?" You narrowed your eyes watching Altair quickly take his hand back. "Thank you, now, as I was saying. Yes, and we had a talk about our very similar moments. But, what about it?" Altair looked down. "W-Well, um...I think you need your rest for the morning and...I thought you needed someone to help you fall asleep...and..." You stared at Altair stepping closer. "O-Oh yeah...um...so, will you help me, I mean, if your not doing anything...I..." Altair nodded. "Um, no, I can help, just, s-show me where your room is." You nodded. "O-Okay...follow me!" You started walking towards your room feeling your heart race as you watched the cat run passed and up the stairs. You stiffened feeling the golden eyes locked on you. Soon, you finally made your way up the stairs and passed Edward's room and up to your door. "Um, Altair, this is my room, remember, you can come anytime if you wanna talk." Altair nodded. You smiled and turned over to the door and opened the door slowly and lead Altair in the room and closed it behind you. "Um, so, do we just get in the bed or...?" Altair blushed and climbed in the bed. "Yeah, I guess...the sooner the better." You gulped, walking over to the bed and climbed in. "A-Altair...um...this is a first for me...I'm not sure if it's right." Altair removed his hood and touched your cheek. "It's a first for me too, I mean, if your not comfortable with it than you don't have do it." You looked at him. "But then I can't go to sleep." Altair smirked. "Your choice, I'm all yours for the night." You blushed and snuggled up to him. "Time to sleep!" You heard Altair laugh and pulled you in. You closed your eyes and placed your hands on his chest. "Goodnight, (Name)..." You looked up at him and kissed him. "Goodnight." Altair blushed and helt you closer. "Idiot..." You giggled.

Best day ever...wow...to actually think someone actually cares about me... SEQUENCE 2: COMPLETE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, its me, Rosiekon, and I'm wrapping things up! Did you like this lovely story I posted up just for you. Oh yeah, please post comments, and nice ones to and tell me if you like the story so far! I wanna hear from you people! Okay, there's something else I need to get out of my system...
> 
> WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ON THIS GREAT ADVENTURE?! Will you fall in love?! Will Ezio and Altair do some hot sexy stuff again!? ( PLEASE GOD ) Do you think Altair has a special thing for you?! How/or what would Edward, Connor, and even Ezio will react to this beautiful event?! WHO IN THE HELL WOULD BE IN THE NEXT STORY!? Find out next time on 'I Fell In Love With An Assassin!'
> 
> AND YES, I'll give you a hint on who's in next chapter...
> 
> HINT(S): YOU COULDN'T REALLY BEAT THE ROUGE WAVE...
> 
> SORRY ABOUT THE WAVE! Okay you guys, peace out! See you next time!!! :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Find out next time on 'I Fell In Love With An Assassin!" See ya!
> 
> Well I might as well give you a hint on who's the hero in next chapter. But if you don't want to receive any hints then just skip this part.
> 
>  
> 
> HINT(S): A FLAG IS NEEDED WHEN YOU HAVE A SHIP...
> 
>  
> 
> WELL, don't think I was just going to tell you who it was, are you kidding me? Yes, I know these are some hard hints, but all you need to do and stop and think and you'll understand. PEACE OUT!


End file.
